


Okay

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-09
Updated: 2008-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart makes his case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

"I'm not as good-looking as Kyle. I'm not as cool as Roy. I'm sure not as strong as Grant."

Rose watched the foot-scuffing, mop-headed boy in goggles closely, waiting for him to have a point to this.

Bart almost lost his nerve, staring into those pale blue eyes, seeing that perpetual 'I hate the world' scowl. But he squared his shoulders, and finished what he had to say. He was a speedster, and speedsters made hard decisions.

"ButIwanttobeyourfriend'causeIthinkyou'reprettyandsmartandneedafriend."

It was barely intelligible, but he'd said it.

"Okay."

One word from her, a bare shift in the scowl, and Bart felt like he was on cloud nine.


End file.
